


One hell of a guy (Matt Murdock/Reader)

by celestial_063



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Bad Days, Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Matt Murdock, Love, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_063/pseuds/celestial_063
Summary: After one long and painful day all you want is to get back into our loving boyfriends (Matt Murdocks) arms.





	One hell of a guy (Matt Murdock/Reader)

You’re one hell of a guy

 

Sighing, you walked up the stairs of the building, grumbling to yourself as you tried not to spill any of the contents of your plastic shopping bags of groceries or any of the oranges that you were forced to carry in your arms.  
‘How could this day get any worse?’ You questioned yourself as you pulled your body up one step at a time, listening to the sound of your soaking wet shoes thumping against the stairs.  
It all started at 5 am when you got a phone call from your boss, yes five in the fricking morning, saying that they needed you in at work before 6 and dragging you away from your terrible sleep.  
With a groan of annoyance, you turned in your bed to look at your boyfriend, only to find that Matt Murdock, aka the one and only Daredevil, vacant from his previous spot next to you. 

This, unfortunately, wasn’t an uncommon occurrence as Matt often was called away at all hours to protect hells kitchen but you couldn’t help but feel the dropping sensation of disappointment before you begrudgingly dragged yourself away from the warm sheets to get out of bed.  
In a rush you hastily dressed and did all of the other requirements to make yourself presentable, hopping all over the small and plain bedroom as you tugged your socks on.  
Running into the kitchen you lunged for the space behind the counter, rummaging through the cupboard in a frantic search for the sweet holly bean juice needed to give you your energy for the day.  
With a cry of triumph, you grabbed the located jar of coffee that was hiding behind couple of boxes of tea and pulled it towards you, grinning eagerly.  
Opening the jar, you gazed in dismay to find it empty of the golden beans that you craved.  
“How the hell am I support to put up with people and pretend to function like a normal human being now?” You groaned out load while tossing it into the bin with a sigh of defeat and a mental note to get more on your way home from work.  
Rushing out the door you looked up at the sky to find it dark and foreboding, promising torrential rain later in the day. This wouldn’t have been too big of a problem… if you hadn’t forgotten in your hast to check the weather report and bring an umbrella…  
Knowing that you didn’t have time to run back up to the apartment you soldiered on, waving down the first bright yellow cab, its colour contrasted with the dark and threatening clouds, and managed to get to your place of work without any additional major calamities.  
When arriving at work, you prayed that the day wouldn’t hold any other unpleasantries, but life seemed not to want to cooperate or acknowledge your silent wish as your boss yelled at you for making a mistake in your coffee and sleep deprived stupor before handing over extra tasks that needed to be done by the end of the week.  
Finally finishing your day in work *cough* hell fitted with fluorescent lighting sounds more accurate *cough* you decided to quickly get another cab to the shops to pick up the necessities and your beloved coffee.  
Considering that the grocery store was only a couple of blocks away from home you didn’t see the need to pay for another taxi and decided to walk.  
Yeah let’s just say that wasn’t your brightest idea.  
While making your way down the grey streets of Hells Kitchen the bottom of one of your plastic grocery bags tore, causing its contents of fresh oranges to rush out and roll around the floor.  
Quickly, you dropped to your knees to gather up all the oranges in your arms before standing up… that’s when the rain started.  
As the sky opened you rushed down the path, worried about catching a cold and missing days off at work only to have even more to catch up on.  
After long last you reached the building in which you lived, getting you to your current time.  
Finally, you slipped your key into the lock of your shared apartment door before shouldering it open, careful not to spill any of your sodden oranges out of your arms and stepped in, kicking the door closed behind you.  
“Y/N?” Came the voice of Matt from down the hall, all you did was huff and send a sour expression to the floor in reply before looking up to see your boyfriend.  
One seeing him your frown was immediately erased because your eyes fell on a shirtless Matt, wearing nothing but black boxing shorts and light blue and pink striped fluffy socks.  
The socks always looked kind of ridicules but undeniably cute, you knew how sensitive Matts skin is due to his heightened senses and how hard it was to find materials that didn’t irritate him. Seriously clothes shopping with him was the hardest thing in the world, he took more time than you to pick a shirt which seems ironic, considering he can’t even see the clothes and needs to trust your judgement.  
Bitting back a giggle at your boyfriend’s current apparel, you couldn’t help but grin slightly as he made his way down the hall and towards you with his strong and steady steps.  
He stopped in front of you and reached a hand to your face, pushing a strand of wet hair from out of your eyes tenderly while frowning at you with his blind gaze to the side and slightly downcast.  
“Bad day?” he asked, his brown eyes moving to the general direction of your face.  
You nodded, knowing fully well that even though he couldn’t see it with his eyes, he can with his other senses.  
Suddenly, Matt set the oranges and groceries from your hands aside onto a small table against the wall of the hall before wrapping one arm around your waist and placing his hand on the back of your head, pulling you into his arms with you nestled in to the crock of his neck while his chin rested on the top of your head.  
At your boyfriends' actions, your whole body became less tense and you knew Matt could hear the decrease of your heartbeat as the stress you were feeling faded away as you melted into his affectionate and caring embrace.  
Unfortunately, he pulled away eventually and ghosted the tips of his fingers down your arms before frowning at you, feeling the goose bumps that were one your skin as well as the slight shivering.  
“you’re so cold, you left your umbrella behind, didn’t you?” he questioned with concern both in his voice and chocolate eyes.  
“well yeah… I was in a rush this morning, didn’t sleep well and all.” You said nervously, knowing fully well that he hated it when you didn’t look after yourself properly.  
“Go have a warm shower and put some dry clothes on Y/N, you’ll catch a cold if you stay like this much longer.” He ordered while placing one of his warm hands on the small of your back and leading you towards the bathroom.  
Once there you walked in, closing the door behind you softly and leaving Matt outside so you could peel off your wet clothes and get the warm water running.  
Stepping in, you let the water cascade down your body for a while, enjoying the relaxing sensation before reaching out for your favourite body wash and lathering it on your body and then washing it away.  
You stayed there a little longer, just letting your mind wander with the usual shower thoughts that cross through your mind and then stepped out, wrapping a large and soft towel around yourself and turning the faucet off.  
Drying off you got into a pair of comfy clothes and pulled on one of Matts giant hoodies, loving how soft it is and breathing in his smell that had become so familiar to you over the time that you’ve been living with him.  
Finally, you stepped out into the living area and smiled widely at what you saw.  
Sitting on the couch was Matt with a large blanket over himself. In front of him the coffee table was loaded with all your favourite snacks and sweets and two large cups of hot chocolate, making your mouth water. The Tv was on too, with your favourite movie, paused and waiting to be played.  
Matt had obviously heard your approach and was grinning proudly over his shoulder before flicking back some of the blanket and patting the spot on the plush couch next to him.  
You practically dived onto the couch and into Matts arms, grabbing for the remote that was set on the armrest before pressing play and cuddling up into him while wrapping up in the shared blanket.  
Grinning you Pulled Matt into a soft kiss, using your lips to convey how grateful you were of his actions. You savoured the feeling of his lips and the soft scratchy stubble that framed his gorgeous face as it pressed against your skin.  
He licked your bottom lip, asking for entry and you obliged, opening your mouth so your tongues could dance gracefully together, enjoying his sweet taste of coffee and the way that your lips seemed to fit against his perfectly.  
You sighed into the kiss, sliding your arms down his back before freezing in your actions and pulling away sharply.  
“Turn around” You ordered sharply.  
Matt averted his eyes before turning around slowly, giving you better access to his back.  
His skin was littered with scars, some red and some faded. You knew these scars like the palm of your hand, having spent countless nights and days tracing them lightly with the tips of your fingers.  
However, it wasn’t these scars that you were interested in today, it was the new long red cut that trailed down his back that looked like it had just recently been stitched up.  
“Matt…” You said darkly, but before you could continue to scold him he cut you off.  
“It’s not as bad as it looks! It’s just long but the blade didn’t cut that deep. Please Y/N don’t worry about it I’ll be fine, it was just a stupid mistake.” He quickly defended, still looking guilty.  
You knew that there was no point in scolding him, it wouldn’t make his work any less dangerous or deter him from fighting crime as a vigilante. Instead you were forced to relent and let your expression of disapproval melt away and you pulled him close to you again and nuzzled your face into his chest while running your hands lightly over his abdomen, feeling the firm and sculpted muscles.  
“Please be more careful… I love you too much to lose you…” You whispered against his skin knowing that he could hear you perfectly without you having to speak too loud. 

“I love you too Y/N, trust me it’ll take a lot more than some criminal keep me from you.”  
There was a long pause after you shifted so you could see the Tv screen while Matt sat listening to it, more so enjoying your subtle smell that didn’t overpower his senses and make his head hurt and the feeling of your warmth more than the movie itself.  
Finally, you spoke up “You’re one hell of a Guy Matt.” You mused.  
“what?” he asked looking at you slightly amused with one eyebrow raised.  
“I said you’re one hell of a guy, and yes, pun intended.” You answered casually, still not looking at him.  
Matt chuckled and you could feel his chest rumble slightly because of it before he kissed the top of your head.  
Later that night the two of you Crawled Into bed together, ready for some rest that the both of you so desperately needed.  
You knew that chances were when you woke up Matt would be gone, and you’d have to get up. You knew that the chances were that tomorrow would be a bad day. You knew that in life you don’t always get what you want.  
But you’re ok with that. Because despite what the world had to throw at you, the one thing you knew for SURE is that Matt would be there to make everything better in the end, no matter what happened he’d always be there ready to take your hand and place his heart into it while you do the same. 

And right now, that’s more than enough to make your life wonderful.


End file.
